Wheelie Turtle… Tortoise!
by pyrocopwolf227
Summary: Inspired from a story circulating the web and missing Bass & Jane's tortoise. We never see Jane's tortoise after the pilot episode and I know I miss Bass!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A one shot based upon a story circulating the internet (well the internet circle in my area on Planet Earth). Could not help but think of the two favorite girls of** _ **"Rizzoli & Isles"**_ **and how they'd react to reading and seeing the pictures of this tortoise getting a 2** **nd** **chance in life by some very compassionate humans.**

"Oh, how terrible!"

Jane looked away from the Red Sox game on TV in alarm towards Maura who was seated at her desk against the back of the couch Jane was stretched out on. "Maur?" Jane quickly sat up to view her friend's angst stricken face better. "You okay?"

The detective swung her long legs off the couch and quickly went to go to the doctor's side. Maura did not answer, her eyes intent on the computer's screen. "Maura, what's so terrible?" Jane placed a gentle hand on the shoulder nearest her, slightly startling the doctor out of her reading induced trance. She finally looked up at her friend. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Oh Jane, you need to read this!" Maura moved over slightly, allowing Jane to sit in the same chair beside her and pulled the laptop closer.

"But I heard you say: 'Oh, how terrible!'" Jane replied, not looking at the computer right away. "If it's an awful story, then I don't want to read it. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and didn't get any bad news or anything."

Maura gently drew an arm around Jane's shoulders, pulling her closer. "It starts out pretty sad, but it has a happy ending." She nudged the computer closer to Jane, motioning at the webpage. "Please read it."

Angling the computer in order to see the screen better, Jane slowly scrolled as she began to read. "A 90-year-old tortoise loses its front legs while in hibernation, chewed off by a rat…" Jane looked a Maura horrified. "Yeah, that's terrible! Let's go kill off that rat! Where is this story from, anyway?"

Maura scrolled the page back to the top and pointed. "United Kingdom, Britain."

"Well, at least get the Royal Mounties after it or something!"

"Actually Jane, the Royal Mounted Police are of Canada, not England." Maura corrected. "The RMP was established in May 1873 by the Parliament of Canada as a central police force and unlike television shows and movies, they seldom wear those red uniforms, high boots, and…"

Jane's facial expression told Maura that she was "Google Mouthing." Maura blushed slightly, a sheepish grin showing through. "Sorry."

"So, what happened after…? To the turtle that got mauled by the rat?" Jane asked.

"Tortoise," Maura gently admonished, "just like Bass."

"But Bass still has all his legs and as big as he is," Jane looked over at the said tortoise lying near the bay windows where the afternoon sunshine shone on the floor. "He could sit on a rat and squash it!"

Maura couldn't help but chuckle at Jane's description of Bass defending them from any potential rats invasions. At least it would be a better scenario than having Jane shoot holes in the floor or walls with her gun.

Maura simply leaned forward and scrolled the webpage back to where Jane had stopped reading to reveal a picture and the conclusion. "…the son, a mechanical engineer, was able to design the wheels in a way that would work with its movements." Jane's eyebrows shot up as she read aloud. "She [the tortoise] took to them straight away, but she has had to learn how to turn and stop. She seems quite happy, but it's difficult to tell with a tortoise."

Jane leaned even closer to study the picture in more detail. "Of course the turtle's happy, it's even smiling at the camera… see?"

"Tortoise, Jane. And it's likely just the lighting and the camera angle." Maura attempted to rationalize as Jane enlarged the picture. "Zooming in is only going to cause the image to lose detail and grow fuzzy as more resolution is lost."

"Oh, that turtle is DEFINITELY smiling!" Jane pushed the laptop back towards Maura so she could see the enhanced photo. "I know I would be… being able to move around on my own again!"

She playfully nudged Maura's shoulder beside hers before rising from the chair and headed into the kitchen. She poured a glass of wine for Maura before turning to the refrigerator to get a fresh beer for herself. A glimpse of red caught her eye in one of the clear drawers and Jane could not help but laugh as the mental images sprung into her imagination while she opened the drawer to remove the tubbleware.

"What are you laughing at?" Maura placed a saucer on the counter near Jane to set out several strawberries to warm up to the room temperature.

"Just something that popped up in my mind when I saw Bass's strawberries." Jane pushed the drawer in and settled her back against the refrigerator door after it closed.

"What came up in that imagination of yours?" Maura asked before sipping her wine. "Or do I not want to know? Your imagination has developed some frightening and, quite frankly, insane scenarios in the past."

Jane smirked as she popped the cap off the beer bottle. "Yeah, well a homicide detective has to think that way sometimes. Otherwise the BPD would have a whole lot more unsolved murders!"

Maura likewise shared the smile, taking another sip from her wine. She allowed several moments of silence to lapse between them until she noticed Jane staring in the direction of the living room. Maura followed her friend's line of sight, towards the bay windows, but from her current position, the doctor was unable to see the tortoise basking in the sunlight.

"Did it include Bass?" Maura gently inquired. "Your imagination?"

Jane simply nodded as she swallowed her beer. "Yeah, I could picture him with wheels, hot rodding it all over the house looking for his strawberries!"

Maura could not help but chuckle, yet Jane noticed a hint of sadness intermixed in her smile.

"Hey," Jane set her beer aside, "everything okay? You look kinda sad there."

Maura nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. It would just be so sad if Bass were to lose his feet."

Jane nodded. "Yeah, definitely. But he'd be great with a set of wheels like that English turtle."

"It's a _tortoise_ , Jane! It's not the same the species as Bass, but it's still a tortoise." Maura's facial expression still appeared forlorn as she returned to the desk.

Jane reluctantly grasped the sweaty beer bottle and slowly approached the doctor's side. "Seriously Maur," she rubbed her shoulders with her hand. "You okay?"

"Yes Jane, I'm fine." Maura continued to stare at Bass near the bay windows. "I just don't like to consider any possibilities of losing Bass… or him being critically injured as that tortoise in that story."

Jane sighed, patting her friend's head. "It's part of nature, Maur. Whether we like it or not, we're a part of it. And we all have to deal with it."

"Yes," Maura took another sip. "Yes, we are, unfortunately."

Silence lapsed between them again, a subtle tension hung in the air that Jane could not stand it. "Maura, something's on your mind. My gut says that even the mere thought of it nearly drives you to tears and you are terrified to even speak of it out loud. Like how cops are- 'don't speak about it, it won't happen' type of thing."

Maura's face fell and her eyes squeezed shut, likely to fight against tears threatening to burst forth. Jane instantly set her beer on the desk's surface before kneeling down beside her friend's side, allowing the doctor to embrace her.

"Seriously Maura," Jane's husky voice whispered. "It was just a crazy thought in my mind of Bass having wheels for feet. I would never want him to be hurt… and I'm sorry my thoughts hurt you."

Maura inhaled deeply as she shook her head against Jane's neck. "N-No," she stammered. "No, it-it's not that Ja-Jane."

Jane slowly pulled away in order to regard her best friend. "Then what is it, Maur? Please… talk to me."

The doctor furiously wiped her face with her hands before accepting a tissue from Jane. "It's actually something I've thought about for a while. I was hoping it was simply some type of emotional phase I've been going through lately. Given how we've lost Frost, my having to attend these seminars and teaching- being away from home and working longer hours…"

Maura stopped to breathe and regain her fragile bearings so she would not break down again.

Jane nodded as she reached for a fresh tissue for Maura and one for herself. The mentioning of her late partner still brought some pain and the missing of his presence in their lives. Such a wonderful young man taken in a few moments. Jane wondered if there would ever be a time where the pain of missing him would ever subside?

"And then there was my pregnancy," Jane found herself thinking aloud, "and our mentoring Tasha."

Maura nodded. She did not want to mention that portion of their emotional roller coaster the past year. The pain of Jane losing her unborn child, seeing the pain in her friend's own eyes as Jane struggled to sort through her own feelings on the situation.

"What exactly does all of this have to do with Bass?" Jane asked.

Maura sadly looked up and briefly glanced in the tortoise's direction. "With all that has happened lately and my being away from home so much, Bass has become more withdrawn than he normally is. I'm not worried about him encountering any rats. I am worried about his mental health."

Jane gently rubbed her friend's hand nearest her. "You saying he's depressed 'cause you're not around anymore?"

"Partly," Maura answered, "but then he's also alone during the day. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm no more than a complete stranger when I'm home."

"Maura, you could NEVER be a stranger to Bass!" Jane exclaimed. "You've had him since he was a baby and I doubt he'd ever forget you."

The M.E. nodded. "I know and I'm letting emotion impede my rationality. But if one truly loves another, then you must do what is best for them; even if it means separation."

Maura gently held up her hand to keep Jane from speaking, knowing if she backed out now, she would never be able to get it out later. "I don't want Bass to become withdrawn and isolated because of my selfish wish of wanting to keep him here, but then never be here except only to sleep.

"I went to BCU with person who is the head of the zoo. He's always admired Bass whenever he and others would come by my place to study. He called me a few months ago to see how things were going and if I'd be interested in allowing the zoo to borrow Bass for while… to see if the two females could bear any young. Also, they are expanding their reptile and ocean life areas to make it attractive for both adults and children. In fact, they are still discussing of whether or not to have an open area in the tortoise habitat so visitors can interact with them."

Jane gently rubbed the hand with her scarred one. "So," she slowly began, "you've been wondering if taking Bass to live in the zoo would be better for him?"

Maura nodded as she dabbed her eyes with the crumbled tissue.

"Would Bass be allowed to play with the other tortoises there or would they pen him up separately?" Jane inquired. "If they keep him separated from the others, then isn't it just the same as him remaining here by himself in the house?"

"They might keep him separated from the others at the beginning to allow him to adjust to new surroundings, but to my knowledge, Bass will be with other tortoises." Maura took a deep breath. "I just never thought I'd have to consider not having him around before. But overall I want what is best for him."

Jane slowly stood and pulled Maura with her towards the couch. "Sorry, I was getting cramped staying squatted down." They slowly took a seat on the couch and Jane pulled Maura into a comforting embrace again.

"It will be your decision, Maura." Jane slowly pulled away after several moments. "Regardless of what you decide, I'll be here if you need me."

They sat in silence for a while, the only sounds being Jane's fingers slightly ruffling the material of Maura's shirt and the low sounds from the television where Jane had nearly muted the baseball game earlier.

"I believe Bass will be happier in the long run," Maura finally spoke, "happier in the zoo with other tortoises. However, I plan to work with Richard in establishing some specific conditions while they have Bass. I always want to have the option of being able to bring him back home should I decide later that I want him back."

Jane gently tightened her fingers on her friend's shoulder. "I think that's a great idea," she assured. "I'm sure you will think of every possible scenario and option you want. Would you…"

The doctor looked up to meet the detective's deep, dark eyes when her voice trailed off. "Would you? I'm not sure if I could do it alone."

Jane gently pulled Maura into a loving embrace once more, placing a gentle kiss on her temple. "Of course, Maur. I'll be there whenever you need me."

 _ **Several months later**_

Maura shifted her grip between her satchel, medical bag, and her purse along with several bags of groceries as she made her way inside her house. Without bothering to turn on a light, knowing the way to the desk and couch in the dark just as well, Maura practically dumped both armloads onto the desk and kicked off her heels. Quickly scooping them up, the doctor immediately proceeded to her bedroom upstairs to put her shoes in their proper place inside the closet and to change out of her clothes into more comfortable loungewear. Along the way, she found herself stopping once more at Bass's favorite corner.

Though she confidently believed and stated she did the right thing for Bass, Maura was not quite the same ever since that day they took Bass to the zoo. Jane had picked up on that. While they visited on a regular basis, able to interact with the tortoises in their habitat, Jane had noticed the subtle depressed state Maura would go into when they had to leave.

Maura wondered if Jane would feel up to a movie night given how both of them were scheduled to be off the next day. Maura glanced at the time on her bedside table clock and decided it was still fairly early to call Jane. _She's either still at the station, possibly working out in their gym or at her place punching that hideous dummy!_ Maura mused as she made her way back into the kitchen area for her purse containing her phone.

The notecard standing like a pup tent beside a terrarium on the counter bar top caught her eye and Maura froze. What could this be from? She certainly did not leave anything on the counter that morning prior to leaving and she had not had a terrarium since Bass was a baby.

The doctor picked up the card: _Especially For You_ and opened it.

 _Hello Maura,_

 _I was told once that we are "extraordinary creatures" and the person I was given to_

 _certainly agrees and that the person who gave me to her considers her an "extraordinary friend." I was told you may likely need a friend around your house. I hope that I might be that friend for you. I'm called both "Sheldon" and "Shelly" (Jane doesn't know if I'm a girl or a boy); it often depends on what type of mood Jane is in. I am OK with either name or whatever name you may choose for me._

Maura gently wiped her eyes as she set the card aside and slowly leaned forward to see the tortoise in the clear enclosure. Slightly larger than those few years ago, it still retained its endearing face and charm which Jane described as cute when she placed it upon her apartment's countertop still in a chaotic mess following the break-in diversion so Hoyt and his apprentice could kidnap the detective. The M.E. had arrived to find Jane sitting upon the floor just inside the doorway following her escape and the arrest of Hoyt and killing the apprentice in self-defense.

"Hey," Jane's low voice gently spoke behind her.

Maura turned to find the detective had entered without her realizing, carrying a bag of their normal Chinese takeout. Without saying a word, she immediately went to Jane and hugged her.

"Thank-you Jane."

"An extraordinary creature deserves an extraordinary friend like I have," Jane whispered.

.

 **A/N: I only meant to write this regarding that Internet story, which then turned into Maura wrestling with the decision regarding Bass (the final episode of Season 5 has Jane mentioning about going to the zoo to see Bass in an attempt to cheer Maura up). But then, we (viewers & fans) never see anything regarding Jane's tortoise that Maura gave her at the end of the pilot episode. Granted we've seen the terrarium in Jane's apartment, but never see anything more of that baby, no named tortoise. "Sheldon" actually came from the tag of my small stuffed animal tortoise and thought "Shelly" would be a great name should the tortoise be a female.**


	2. Author's Note (add)

**August 29, 2016… to my understanding, the very final episode of "Rizzoli and Isles" is premiering tonight in the United States (I am not knowledgeable how the television series is distributed in other countries) and we fans/viewers must bid farewell to Detective Jane Rizzoli and Dr. Maura Isles, as we know them on TV. :'-(''''**

 _ ***** Addendum: Thanks to "cecilis"… the television series final episode is September 5th. My mistake… due to work obligations and a county law enforcement officer lost in the line of duty nearly 3 weeks ago, I'm behind in my knowledge of the show… haven't seen the last two newest episodes and my writing too has been falling behind from the "schedule" I was accustomed to it being. Nevertheless, my sentiment before this addendum still stands. *****_

 **However, due to the wonderful notion called: "fan fiction," these beloved characters brought to life by the lovely and talented Angie Harmon and Sasha Alexander, can continue to live on in the respected worlds of writers and readers imaginations. While it might sound clique… it's even a part of some of my military service training- "Imagination is the only limit" is a VERY ACCURATE statement!**

 **So while we can rightfully mourn and be saddened of the TV series' cancellation/ending, we can still take comfort/rejoice in the fact that "Rizzoli & Isles" can continue on in the fans' hearts through this avenue.**

 **I still intend to continue with my own little universe of "Rizzoli & Isles" known as "** _ **Lupus Amicitia**_ **" and "** _ **Vuk's Vignettes**_ **." While I can understand some readers walking away (some have already and I wish them all the best in their pursuits) with the show ending, I hope most of you readers- both known and unknown will continue to read my stories after the television series ending.**

 **Please note that EVERYONE, every single reader is important! YOU. ARE. IMPORTANT! Don't let anyone make you doubt your own worth!**

 **If there are no readers, then what are these stories worth?**

 **All the best to you all and every endeavor in your respected lives outside this fan fiction realm!**

 **pyrocopwolf227**


	3. Author's Note- Harvey

**A/N: Sorry Dear Readers! Even I wish this were a story update! Just wanted to touch base with all of you… if some of you Dear Readers have given up and moved onward from my stories, I certainly don't blame you!**

 **With their permission, I'm also posting this for fan fiction reader, new writer "Terri411" (whom I beta read for their story: "SOMEONE TO LOVE")… please keep "Terri411" in your good thoughts, prayers, and however else any of you may convey towards others in a non praying method.**

" **Terri411" and their family initially escaped Hurricane/Tropical Storm Harvey's first round of storms and flooding… however, when the weather system still called "Harvey" shifted back out over the Gulf of Mexico and reformed for the 2** **nd** **Round, (myself and fellow military meteorologists are still awestruck by that storm's reforming and 2nd landfall!) the winds driving the rain, and rising already floodwaters on the opposite side of their area caused them to become trapped and requiring rescue!**

 **After several days in a nearby emergency shelter, "Terri411's" family living outside the effected region were able to retrieve them and they're now safe with family. They have no idea when they'll be able to go back to their home- if it's still standing or if its worth salvaging vs. completely rebuilding.**

 **However, despite all the heartache and stresses, "Terri411's" own spirit of thankfulness that they and their family are together, safe, and unharmed has been inspiring! Even their words when first "regaining contact" after no word for nearly 4 days: "…doesn't even matter if the house is still standing, we got out of there with our lives. Houses can be rebuilt, but a life cannot, and there has been many lives lost due to this flood. We don't even know when we would be able to go back to our home, they said it may take weeks. But my family is altogether and we're safe, which is the most important thing!"**

 **So, please forgive my additional delays in updating those stories of mine in progress… I've personally been considering going down to the Southeast Region of Texas to help out... as well as organizing a fundraising event here in my area of the United States to send to the recovery efforts in Texas.**

 **I personally will NOT solicit donations either through this website or anywhere online… But if anyone is interested in finding out how they might want to donate to relief efforts, please private message me and I will pass on specific charitable organizations that I believe are the best… Best in which they make EVERY EFFORT possible to utilize every cent donated to the those truly needing, hurting... not so many cents or dollars and the organization's CEO receives 5-7 figure annual salaries. I will simply provide the information of the charity organizations and their contact information and you can proceed from there.**

 **Respectfully,**

 **Pyrocopwolf227**


End file.
